Bonds don't always break
by Chris91113
Summary: This takes place with a mysterious oraganization that is related to the Loonatics in so many ways... ON HOLD BECAUSE OF WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Prologue

Bonds don't always break

Prologue

One year ago…

"This is terrible! We're so close to ruin! Why can't anyone understand us? We're trying to help."

_Man, she is so pathetic at making speeches. I wish she got the boot off the council… _

The council wasn't going well. They had been discussing about what to do all night. Even though she actually wanted to be outside jumping around the rooftops of Acmetropolis, she **had** to go. It was mandatory.

Wait, not only was it mandatory, but she had an obligation to go. After all, they had brought the organization back on its feet. Therefore, they were the unofficial leaders.

If only she had known, then she wouldn't be bored to tears now.

She stifled a yawn and looked around.

All twenty six leaders were present. Twenty six was also the perfect number to give them their aliases. Therefore, everyone could use a letter of the alphabet as their identity. No one spoke out their real names anymore for fear of being discovered.

_Why must fear influence us to bring us down to our knees?_

After the breakout from that horrible science institute, they kept to the shadows. They knew that they were different because of _that_ incident.

They also had an unnatural fear of scientists. She still remembered the things she was forced to do. Those damn geeks were trying to find out what was causing her to be in so much pain. She always had killing headaches, but no one had given her painkillers.

"_I'm sorry little girl, but it would disrupt the study now. Try not to scream so much. Come on, keep breathing in deeply. I have to put this on your head now…"_

Damn that woman and her team of scientists! Damn her fake smile! Damn the needles, syringes, poison, and antidotes and…. Argh!

"_I hate people that try to make us feel better when we are trying to live! I'm not a girl; I'm already ten years old! Get that atrocious thing away from me now!"_

It was her turn to speak. She rose softly, slightly rustling her black dress. Everyone was wearing black. They all felt the same pain and tried to hide it. Around the circular table, all eyes went to her.

'_It's not time for our funerals yet, please have hope!'_ she wanted to scream.

"Thank you for that interesting speech, Vroom. Let me tell you all of my suggestion."

She noticed that no one was really looking interested. Only Taylor was the exception, but he was the scribe after all, so he didn't count.

"I suggest that this organization breaks up to avoid any more problems."

Smugly, she knew everyone was in shock because of her proclamation. Wayne looked as pale as a ghost. Alice looked as if she would do an anime faint.

Snake spoke out, "What are you talking about, Gristle?"

"Listen up, we are in danger. The public thinks we are dangerous and fear us because of the lies that the media spits out. The police and the Loonatics will definitely be notified of this. Zodavia will also be hot on our trails. Lastly, the scientists that we escaped from will be delighted to have us as their test subjects again. We must also think of the people working for us, too. They will be in danger if we don't take action."

She paused to take a breath. It was so silent a pin could have dropped.

"Anyone who disagrees with me, speak out now."

Nothing happened.

"Anyone who agrees with me…?"

Unanimously, it was agreed upon to break up the organization.

Taylor rose up and said, "I agree with you, but there are some conditions we have to mention first."

Gristle gave him a piercing look. "What you are about to say will help us and Acmetropolis, right? We can't afford to mess up now"

Taylor smiled, "When have I ever done anything that will harm the place where we have been born in?"

* * *

This my first story in Loonatics Unleashed! (I don't own this series! Someone else does!)

Can all of you tell me how I am doing? It could help.

Edit: My apologies to anyone who had a problem before with the names. I'm making them full words instead of letters, as they don't seem to work well. Thank you Zabbie Q. I'm sorry I didn't change earlier because I keep getting side-tracked. And, please tell me if the OC's are annoying. Oh well, enjoy anyhow. ^.^


	2. Kidnap

Bonds don't always break

Chapter 1: Kidnap

Present time…

Another TV crashed onto the ground. Lexi, the flexible one, jumped into the air and landed onto a rooftop.

'_That hulk really does pack a punch, I'll admit that.'_

The Loonatics were scattered around in the middle square of Acmetropolis. They were fighting against a huge bulk of a man who called himself Reality. He had been stealing some equipment from a television store. Wires and TVs were lying on the ground because he had been throwing them at the defenders. Fortunately, he was terrible at aiming and no one was hurt.

"Okay Tech; give him everything you've got!" Ace, the leader yelled.

From that command, a bolt of energy was shot at the intruder. Tech, the genius, was the one who got him with the laser gun he held. That one shot paralyzed Reality and he fell down onto the hard ground face first.

"Let's close in before anything happens", Ace called out.

However, before even Rev, the fastest runner, had a chance to start running, a wormhole appeared behind Reality. It sucked him up into the unknown and vanished quickly.

"What the- What just happened!?" Danger, the sarcastic one, questioned.

Lexi gave him the look of _'duh!'_

"Why does this guy always keep disappearing into wormholes? It's scientifically impossible for one to really show up whenever he needs to escape", Tech mused.

This was the third time Reality had shown up during this week. Every time he came, he was always stealing technology. Computers, microchips… it was as if he needed electricity or machines for something.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Let's go", Slam, the strongest one, managed to say. He was still adjusting to speaking English. So far, he was doing pretty well.

"I-agree-with-you-Slam-we-do-need-a-break-after-all-we-just-kicked-another-guy's-ass-", Rev sped on before Danger clamped a hand over his mouth and gave him the evil eye. He sighed angrily, "Rev, can you slow down now before I punch you?"

How does this guy talk so fast? How can he even stand _himself_ for talking so fast? Everyone assumed that talking fast had come with the super powers they had inherited.

What a shame. They needed find a way to shut up Rev fast otherwise they'll go bonkers.

"I agree with Slam, let's take a break. Just keep your communicators on", Ace cautioned, "Loonatics out!"

o0o0o0o0o0

"Why did you get yourself caught, you bag of muscles? If I hadn't stepped in, you would have gone to prison!" Mastermind finished her rant. She was hiding in a ship she had stolen since she was on the run from her previous breakout of prison.

Reality simply didn't look up from the floor. Even though he could beat her in an arm wrestling match, she was just more experienced in the business of evil.

Mastermind sighed. She felt glad that the Loonatics hadn't caught onto her plan yet. She wanted everything to be perfect to be able to beat them all up, especially on Tech.

_'That mangy cur really needs a taste of his own meds!'_ she thought.

She had met Tech at the university. He was tutoring her since she was the child prodigy and he was the professor. However, he was the one who destroyed her science presentation and made her like this!

It wasn't and never will always be fair that he didn't get hurt in any way! She had been trying to show her newest invention and he turned it off too quickly. Now she was inflected with a thirst for revenge…

Man, it was hard to live a life of regrets. But there was no going back now…

"Reality dear, do you at least have the equipment I told you to get?" she asked.

Reality smiled, "I got the TVs that you wanted, Mastermind."

_Perfect._

o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm glad that we even get a chance to go out anymore. Don't you think Ken is getting a little crazy?" Susan asked. She was walking with her friend Kari to her house.

"Yeah, but Ken cares about us and just doesn't want anything to happen", Kari replied.

"After all, we are the only family he has left."

After a pause, Susan nodded.

"Well, let's change the topic. You really look pretty today, Susan. I can never seem to copy your unique style", Kari said.

Susan blushed, "Oh stop it with the flattery."

"I'm serious; I can't copy your style no matter what I try!"

Susan looked over herself. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair, a fantastic combo. Today, she was wearing bright pink all over. A pink headband, a pink shirt, a pink skirt completed with pink shoes and pink socks.

Pretty as in pink, eh?

She looked at Kari. Kari had short black hair and brown eyes. She had on a white shirt and blue jeans. Her sneakers were slightly dirty with mud. The outfit was complete with a dark blue jacket.

It had to be dark blue, not black.

"Well, here is my house. Where are you going to go?" Susan said. She was always afraid that Kari would get hurt. She was quite fragile, so there was always someone with her. However, she had begged Ken for one _small_ chance of freedom. He had consented… after all, what else could he do?

"I'm going to the mall. I mean, what could possible happen?" Kari laughed.

"Fine, I'll see you later then, okay?" Susan smiled. She closed the door shut.

In one way, Susan was correct. She would see Kari later, but the later _she_ was thinking about was different from the later _destiny_ had chosen for them …

o0o0o0o0o0

"Why did I even let you drag me to the mall?" Danger complained. He was in front of a clothes store and kept trying to sneak away.

Lexi grabbed his hand. "But you were the only one who had nothing to do", she teased.

Danger was starting to wish he didn't have a smooth attitude. Ace was with Slam at the food court to get lunch. Tech and Rev were in some boring technology store with wires, chips and all other electronics. He had to get stuck with Lexi shopping for clothes.

Man, he was a guy! Doesn't she know that already?

"Lexi, can we make a deal?"

"Can you explain, Danger?"

"I'll let you shop for clothes while I get lunch with Ace and Slam."

Lexi was about to protest when she saw Reality coming out of a wormhole and charging at them.

"Heads up Danger, we have company!"

o0o0o0o0o0

"I think that you have no brains in your head. I used to teach before, Rev."

"You're-the-ridiculous-one-Tech-I-think-that-we-need-a-laser-canon-with-more-than-just-"

"Rev, run for your life!" Tech yelled. Reality was charging at them, since he missed getting Lexi and Danger. In the nick of time, Danger had teleported Lexi and him into the clothes store. Not that even mattered at this point…

"Rev, call Ace on your communicator. I'll go with Lexi and Danger to bring this guy down", Tech called over the screaming civilians.

_'Since the gun from before didn't work well, I'll have to use the big bab__y. I haven't even tested it out, but it should work…'_

o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay Slam, you can carry the sweet and sour pork and I'll take the chicken."

"Yummy!"

"Our orders have been paid for, so let's find the others. Hey, wait a minute, what's with all of the screaming?"

**Bleep! Bleep!**

Ace turned on his communicator. "What's the problem, Rev?"

"Ace-it's-terrible-Reality-is-back-and-we-need-you-and-Slam-to-get-here-like-NOW!" Rev spoke.

"Hold him off for another minute! We're coming!" Ace said while trying to catch up with Slam.

Turning around a corner, he saw the huge man trying to grab at a young girl. Her leg seemed to be twisted and she was stuck in the middle of the floor.

"We have to distract this guy! Ace, let's do it!" Lexi said. She had run out of the clothes store and was shooting 'brain blasts' at Reality.

"I have your back, Lexi!" Tech yelled. Lexi was surprised at the huge laser gun he held. It was red with yellow swirls all around it. He shot a red fireball at Reality. It caught his hair on fire and he ran around blindly screaming. Danger grabbed the injured girl and teleported to Ace.

"Hey Ace, watch her for us!" Danger called. His hands glowed and he began throwing 'eggs'. Eventually, Reality collapsed and made a huge imprint on the floor.

"Reality is down! Let's get out of here so the police can do their job", Lexi called. Rev cheered and Slam lifted him off the floor.

However, their joy wasn't for too long. Then the girl Ace was watching over screamed, "Watch out for the wormhole!"

The Loonatics and the girl were moving off the ground and could do nothing. The rip from space swallowed them whole and then was gone.

o0o0o0o0o0

Kari was fearful and wished that all the bad things didn't happen to her. She was with the Loonatics traveling in a wormhole to some unknown destination. She couldn't do anything since her leg was twisted from trying to escape that horrible beast. Could it get any worse?!

**Thump!**

She landed on a hard floor and tried not to yelp in pain. Rubbing her back, she looked around and realized that she was in a lab. The Loonatics were in big glass containers, one in each. They were in a circle surrounding a larger container in the middle. A control system was nearby with switches, buttons and other knick knacks.

A door opened and a strange looking woman came out. She had a large head and wore the weirdest looking clothes Kari had ever seen. Behind her was the beast that had tried to grab her.

Were they accomplices?

"Hello there, sweetheart", the woman said. Her fake smile was all too familiar to Kari. She snarled back in response.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Mastermind and this is my assistant Reality", she continued.

"You and the Loonatics are going to be my guinea pigs. Isn't that exciting!" the mad scientist squealed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Loonatics.

I wonder where this will go. Hmm, I wonder if I should kill off Reality…

Please take a look! See ya!


	3. Experiment

Bonds don't always break

Chapter 2: Experiment

"What the hell are you saying? You come out of nowhere in a weird outfit and then go around saying that we're guinea pigs. What is up with that?" Kari blurted out. She was too freaked out to consider how dumb she was being at the moment.

Mastermind laughed out loud. "Reality dear, will you hold onto this very feisty girl for me? I have to deal with the Loonatics first."

Reality pushed the girl back into a corner and stood over her. Mastermind walked over to the control board and smirked gleefully.

"Welcome Loonatics, you are to help me experiment on a recent discovery of mine. Isn't this exciting?" Mastermind cheered.

"Helping you is not on my to-do list and it never will!" Lexi said.

Slam did a raspberry at her.

Ace ignored her, trying to get out of the container.

"Listen-lady-I-for-one-won't-agree-for-this-it's-nonsense-and-" Rev exclaimed.

"Mallory, you are off your rocker! You definitely need medicine", Tech said. _'__I should also design her next prison cell…'_

Danger laughed, "This is so funny! I mean, what kind of thing do you think we would go through?"

Mastermind smiled and simply pushed a button on the control board.

Electricity went through the Loonatics' bodies. They were in pain, holding their heads, falling to their knees, keeping back their screams. In the container in the middle of the circle, small spheres of pulsing lights began forming.

After five minutes of this, the machine quieted down. Kari looked around and sighed in relief. Everyone was alright. The only results out of this, besides aching heads, were the balls of light. There was a red ball, a yellow ball, an orange one, a green one, a purple ball and a pink ball. They were eerily floating around their container.

"What…was…that for?" Tech panted out.

"Well, mangy cur, about a month ago, I discovered procedure that can separate atoms from other atoms. It's almost like slicing up a roast chicken. Anyhow, putting it to the test, I realized that I could separate your powers from your bodies. Besides, your powers are just huge amounts of radiation dramatically changing your bodies-What the hell?!"

Mastermind was growling at the screen in the control board. She had made a slight mistake in genetics. The machine had copied their powers, not take them away.

But this was _not_ going to be her problem today. This procedure has to go smoothly.

"Reality; please put the girl into the big container", she said aloud. Kari blacked out as Reality knocked her out cold.

o0o0o0o0o0

The Loonatics could do nothing but watch helplessly. The girl was in the closed container with the eerie balls of lights floating above her. Mastermind smiled as she pressed a small green button. As the machine hummed to life, she began adjusting knobs, then she stood back to watch.

The ground rumbled and everyone was temporarily blinded by a streak of white light. When everything was calmer, the girl was still unconscious, but the balls were gone.

They could only assume the worst.

Mastermind's eyes widened at something only she could see. Then she wheeled around and ran out of the room. Reality looked confused, but followed her.

As the Loonatics looked on, the containers that held them started cracking and then shattering into pieces.

"Perfect timing; Tech, I want you, Danger and Rev to follow those crooks. Slam, Lexi and I will have to help this civilian", Ace yelled. The three ran down the hallway in pursuit.

"Lexi, how's she doing?"

"She's still breathing. The only injury she has is her twisted leg."

Tech, Danger and Rev ran back into the room. Tech breathed out, "Sorry Ace, but they got away in an escape pod."

Ace sighed miserably. "Let's take this ship home."

o0o0o0o0o0

Mastermind sat, cramped up in the escape pod with the hulking body of Reality. She was angry, but she wasn't going to take her anger out on her only assistant.

If only she had known this would happen.

But that wasn't the problem for now.

She was going to wait, build up a bigger plan, and strike when the time was right.

Yes, all she had to do now was a lot of waiting…for her revenge against the Loonatics… and their new friend…

o0o0o0o0o0

"Her brain waves are normal… her heart is beating smoothly… she's breathing normally… her blood type is AB, that's not uncommon… she-"

"Enough with the medical stuff already Tech; at least she's even alive!" Danger yelled. Lexi gave him the evil eye from her seat on the bed.

The girl was asleep in Lexi's bed. Tech had managed to wrap her leg into a cast. She wasn't behaving abnormally.

The four of them were waiting for Rev, Ace and Slam. They were on the mission to find out her identity. Once they knew a little about her, they could start doing arrangements.

Eventually, the three came back into the room, slight surprise on their faces.

"Tech-Lexi-Danger-you-have-to-look-at-this-it's-amazing!" Rev blared out.

"What is this? Is this all you could get?" Tech questioned. It was only one sheet of paper, not enough to get or make anything out of.

"That's it! **I'm** going to use the computer to do the research. Maybe we'll find something more there then… exactly where did you get this?"

"Tech, we checked out the basic records. We're not allowed to get into her records too deeply", Ace explained.

Smiling, the wily coyote said, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

yuyuyuyuyu

Everyone was in Tech's room. He was entering in the girl's DNA sample (hair sample) to distinguish who they were looking for. It was a recently created program that could tell who you were by checking the medical records. (It also had a few other additions that Tech had modified…)

The first page of the report read:

_Name: Kari Debora_

_Current Age: __13_

_Parents: Unknown, Adopted_

_Brother: Ken Debora, Adopted_

_Residence: Unknown_

"Whoa, this child barely has anything on her. I'm feeling a little suspicious", Lexi said aloud.

"That's right. It doesn't say where she goes to school, who her doctor is, or even who her next of kin is. All we know is that she has a brother that was also adopted, but who are the parents? Where in Acmetropolis does she live?" Tech mused.

"In fact, who is Kari Debora?" Ace announced.

Only Kari knew, and she was knocked out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Loonatics_! 

Sorry that I haven't updated for some time now! I really need to finish up my other cat story in order to work on anymore projects in the future. Well, at least I got to this finally!


End file.
